More Than Just The Past
by MidnightSteele
Summary: What if the past would have been a little bit different? FSOG Fanfic.
1. Confessions of a Young Woman

Chapter 1 – Confessions of a Young Woman

Ana's POV

"Jose, you promised." I sigh, is this man ever going to keep a promise?

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm in New York; I can't this weekend" Of course, his art is always going to come first.

"Fine" I shouldn't even care anymore.

"I'll be back the week after next. I promise." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Tell it to someone who believes you, Jose." I say exasperated, and hang up the phone. This all started about 6 years ago; I was 15 at the time. I thought it was love, but it was really just teenage hormones. And now, I'm still stuck with him today. If I could get away, I would… but, I can't. I guess I'm alright with it though, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be who I am today. And I would have what I do, today.

"Teddy, can you come here please? We need to talk…" I call across the condo, and my little boy comes running into the living room. My face falls a bit when I see his happy face. How am I going to let him down again?

"He's not coming, is he?" He asks sullenly, and my heart breaks a little bit.

"I'm sorry, baby boy. But I promise, I'll make it up to you." I say sadly, and he nods in response.

"I'm not a baby, mommy." He says, and his small little frown turns into a soft smile. I know he's trying to cheer ME up. This little man always puts other's feelings before his own. And as hard as I try to get him not to, he always thinks about the people he loves, before himself. I don't know if he's upset about his dad not hanging out with him this weekend, but he doesn't show it. And I hate that he hides his emotions some times. We're going to have to work on him being a little boy, for once. He's too smart for his own good, and I think he forgets how to just be a kid every once in a while.

"You're my baby, and I love you. Why don't you go pack a bag and we can go to the zoo?" I don't want him silently sulking around here all day. He rolls his eyes, and a small smile appears on my lips knowing he got that from me.

"Okay, I want to see the penguins." He says excitedly, and runs back to his room. I guess the zoo was a good idea after all.

* * *

_**A/N Alright, I really shouldn't start another story. But I had to get this out of my head. I'm currently focused on Fifty Shades of Fucked Up. So, I'll update whenever I get inspiration. Please forgive me, but I'll do my best. If I wouldn't have posted this, but I had to get it out of my head. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think :)**_


	2. A Favor for a Friend

**_A/N Alright, so this is set right after graduation. They have already moved to Seattle. Christian's past has not changes, it is only Ana's. The graduation ceremony hasn't happened, yet. They still went to WSUV, but they moved after finals. They still have the graduation issue for the student newspaper. (So, people can have that at the ceremony; if they wish.)_**

**_I hope that makes sense, but if you have any other questions then just ask me. You guys can PM me, or just leave a review. But, anyway, here's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy._**

**_There's also a Pinterest page for this story, that you can follow if you want. _**

**_Pinterest dot com /fsogfanficlover/more-than-just-the-past/_**

Chapter 2 – A Favor for a Friend

Ana's POV

"Kate, who's going to watch Ted?" I ask exasperated.

"My mom said she will do it for you. You know how much she loves him." Kate says in raspy voice; over the phone.

"I can't ask her to do that." I say, they've done so much for me already. How can I ask them for more?

"Ana, she wants to. And she knows how much I need this." She says, and I inwardly sigh.

"Fine, Kate" I say.

"Thank you, Ana. I love you, so much. My mom will be there soon. You need to get ready, wear something nice." I inwardly sigh, and she hangs up the phone. I go to my closet, looking for something suitable to wear. She's asked me to do an interview for some business guy. I know nothing about him, besides he's CEO of some company, here in Seattle.

Without Kate, I don't know where I would be. Her and her parents have done so much for me, and after everything, were basically family. Her parents have been there for me, since the start. Kate and I were best friends in High school, and when I found out I was pregnant, she was the person I turned to. I didn't know what I was going to do, and Kate was there. She helped me through everything; she's the greatest friend a girl could ask for.

After I moved back in with Ray, when I was 14, I went to a fancy Prep School; where I met Kate. I was really smart, and I got in on full scholarship; the same goes for college. Ray had gotten health problems about half way into the year. It was his heart, and he had been apparently been having problems for years. I'm still a little fuzzy on the details… but then again, at the time I wasn't really concerned with them. The only father I had ever known was going to die, the only thing I wanted was for him to get better. But he didn't, and not long after I turned 15, he died of a heart attack.

After Ray died, I stayed at the Kavanagh's for a few months. That was, until my mother came to Seattle, announcing she was recently married; again. Last I heard she was still with Stephen, so the news was quite shocking. I ended up living with them, after they had finally gotten settled; which didn't take long. All throughout the time, I had been depressed over Ray's death. Carla didn't seem to notice, seeing as she was too busy with Bob. But, I didn't really care, or at least I pretended not to. I had my friends at the time, Kate and Jose; or so I thought.

When Jose first kissed me, to say I was shocked, would be an understatement. I thought we were friends at the time, but that kiss changed everything. He told me how he felt, how much he loved me… how much he wanted me. I never really thought someone would love me. And after losing Ray, I was weak, to say the least. So, we started dating. And at the time, I thought I was in love. I don't really know why… but I know I did. Of course, I realize now, it was anything but love. I was lonely, and my teenage hormones were going crazy. Jose was there… and he wanted me.

When we first started dating, it was the greatest thing in the world. I was dating my best friend, and we were so happy together. But everything changed in one night… the night I told him I was pregnant. That was the night that we broke up. It was also the night my mom kicked me out. Luckily, the Kavanagh's took me in… baby and all. They treated me and Teddy like family, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. When Kate and I told them what was happening, there was a long discussion, but in the end, everyone was happy; or at least somewhat. A part of me still missed Jose, and a part of me still wanted my baby to have his father. And although, that may never have happened, everything worked out for the best. We're all happy with things the way they are, now.

Yes, I still wish Teddy had a father who was there for him; like Ray was for me. But, in the end, he's the same happy 5 year old little boy. When I had him at 16 though, I never thought life was going to turn out like it did. I don't regret a single thing, because after it was all said and done; I had my little boy in my arms. Do I wish could have waited until I found someone I truly love? Of course, who wouldn't want one big happy family? But, that doesn't mean I would change a thing. I have my big happy family, as unconventional as it may be. And as much as I wish that Jose would have been in the picture, I love my family just the way it is.

I made it through High School, and graduated on time. I wouldn't have been able to it, if it hadn't been for the Kavanagh's. They were even more of a help whilst getting through college. And now, since we've moved back to Seattle, they are still here helping me. They're the reason Teddy and I have this wonderful apartment. David, Mr. Kavanagh, bought both Kate and I apartments as graduation gifts. A little over the top, if you ask me, but he really always has been like that. I guess if you have money to spend, then it doesn't seem like such a bad thing. But me, well, I don't want to depend on the Kavanagh's. The money I have is from financial aid, child support, and my inheritance from Ray. Which again, isn't much, but along with the money I get from David and Dianne, Mrs. Kavanagh, it's plenty for me and Teddy. We have more than enough money, and I wouldn't know what to do with any more. My family is giving, and oddly enough, I still haven't gotten used to it. But, when you have child, you take all that you can get. I want to give Teddy the world, and I do, but at the same time, he understands the value of money.

I'll tell you, that little boy is the smartest I've ever met; and I'm not just saying that. We found out, very early on, that Teddy was advanced. At three months, he was able to move around really well; along with lots of cooing sounds. Dianne was a bit puzzled by his movements, but it didn't really faze me. I just figured it was normal for them to do that. Then, at six months, when he was able to do other little things, along with babbling, she was even more confused. Again, I thought nothing of it… I thought it was him just being a baby. Little did I know, these little milestones, lead to the big twelve month mark. The doctor told us, that Teddy was advancing a little fast, but not to get out hopes up. Something about it being a fluke, I think. I don't know, at this time I really thought it was normal; and I was enjoying these little moments with him. Him knowing who I am, being able to move around, and just being able to do the little things was exciting to me.

At twelve months old, was when little Teddy said his first word. I was shocked, and I must admit, it made me cry. Hear my baby call me "Momma" for the first time, was music to my ears. I didn't think of it as unusual, I thought of it as the best blessing in the world. When I told Diane, she looked at me like I was absolutely nuts. It's a moment that I'll remember for the rest of my life.

_ "Momma" Teddy says, crawling over to me, making me gasp. This isn't the first time he crawled, but it is his first word. Tears are in my eyes, while I hold my baby up, peppering his face with kisses. He's said his first word, and it was my name. I'm such a proud mommy right now, it's unreal. I can't believe what I'm hearing, never in million years, did I think his voice would sound this cute. This is nothing compared to his babbles, this is complete music to my ears. This is what makes my life living for… this beautiful baby boy._

_"Say it, again" I pray aloud, playing with my baby, hoping he does it again._

_"Momma" He says, and puts the cutest smile I have ever seen on. This time, I squeal in response, and decide to find Diane. I hurriedly make our way to the Kitchen, so I can share my baby's latest achievement. She's at the counter, with her back towards me._

_"Diane, you're never going to believe what Teddy just said…" I say, and she turns around with a confused look on her face._

_"…he said "Momma"." I finish, causing a burst of laughter from her. I look from Teddy, to Diane, wondering what she's laughing about. Teddy is curled on my hip, looking up at me expectantly. I shrug at him, and he smiles; oblivious. _

_"What?" I ask, getting a little ticked off that she's laughing at me. Her fit of laughter quickly ceases, and she looks at me empathy._

_"Dear, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just… well, I highly doubt he said "Mommy". Are you sure you just didn't mistake one of his babbles into something you wanted to hear?" She asks, and I scowl at her._

_"I know what I heard. He said "Momma"." I say stubbornly, and her eyes widen a bit._

_"All I'm saying dear is that-" She starts, getting cut off by Teddy._

_"Momma" He says, reaching his hand out to touch my face. I bounce him on my hip, earning a little babble; making me smile smugly at Diane. Her jaw has now fallen to the floor, and she's by Teddy's side in an instant._

_"Omg!" She squeals, taking Teddy from my arms._

_"Teddy bear said his first word" She says excitedly, in child's voice; looking at a smiling Teddy. I watch my Son with pride whilst Diane continues to babble with him. I don't know how long Diane fussed over him, but eventually Teddy holds out his hands towards me._

_"Momma"_

After that, I read tons of books on advanced children. And like the rest of his devilment, Teddy was following it to a perfect 'T'. My little over achiever has vocabulary as big as his Momma, a creative skill to match his father, and unlike many Children his age. I love my bright little boy, and if I told you about how smart he is, at five, you would have to see it in order to believe it.

So, here I am, with a five year old son who is the light of my world. Not to mention, an amazing apartment, and a family I wouldn't give up for the world. Now, after majoring in English, and graduating with a 4.0, I'm working on my first book. I used to write stories all throughout school, and I knew it was my passion. I love books, and that's what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. So, I chose writing, and right now, it's working out well for me.

Leaving Teddy in his room, to play with his toys, I decide to quickly get ready before Diane gets here. I decide on a simple black dress, and matching necklace. Pairing it with a colored blazer, I brush my hair; leaving it down. I keep my makeup simple with a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Ana!" Dianne calls out, making me look at the time. It's been about fifteen minutes since Kate called, but considering we all live close, it doesn't surprise me.

"In here" I call back, putting on a pair of black pumps. She comes in, putting a few things on the bed.

"I stopped by Kate; she told me you would need these." She says, and I grab a medium sized black bag to carry them in; along with my other things. I transfer the items from my usual bag, into this one, along with a notepad and recorder that Dianne brought.

"Alright, I guess I'll go say goodbye to Teddy." I say, going to Ted's room.

"Hey, baby boy. Mommy has to run an errand for Aunt Kate. I should be back soon, I want you to be good for Aunt D." I say, interrupting Ted's "Lego time". I swear, he would live in a Lego house, if he could.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby." He rolls his eyes, running over to me, giving me a gigantic hug. Nope, he's just a momma's boy. I have to say, I couldn't be happier.

"Of course not, sweetie." I say, standing up. Ted runs over to Dianne next, giving her a hug as well.

"Alright, I'm going to go." I say, giving Ted one last kiss on the forehead, and waving to Dianne; before leaving.


End file.
